The problem of applying soap to surfaces is, of course, a venerable one. Whether such an application is for purposes of dishwashing, bathing, etc., experience has shown that a sponge, mesh ball, or similar flexible porous and permeable material is nearly ideal for cleansing in any number of different situations.
However, after applying soap to the sponge or other scrubbing device the user is immediately confronted with the problem of applying the soapy sponge to the area that is to be cleaned. In some instances (e.g., the exterior of a pot) reaching the area that is to be cleaned is not a problem. In other cases, though, applying the sponge to the surface that is to be cleaned poses certain difficulties.
In some cases the surface that is intended to be scrubbed may not be readily accessible by a human hand. For example, if the user desires to wash within a bottle or jar, its narrow mouth may preclude direct application of the sponge. As another example, if the user of the sponge is intending to use it for purposes of personal hygiene (e.g., during a bath or shower) it can often be difficult to apply it unassisted to some portions of a person's body (e.g., hard to reach areas such as the user's back).
Another difficulty that can arise in connection with the use of a conventional sponge is that in some stances the water or other cleansing solution may be too hot or caustic to allow the user to submerge the sponge therein using his or her hand. In such a case gloves may be advisable or necessary, but that often requires the user to stop the cleaning activity and search for suitable hand protection before proceeding with the task at hand.
Others who have recognized these and other similar problems, have devised attachments for use with a sponge that help address some of the aforementioned problems. See, for example, Maxwell, U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,204, who teaches the use of a complex scrubbing device with a removable head. However, such solutions tend to be overly complex and the process of attaching and removing the scrubbing device only delays further the completion of the targeted task. Further, such inventions may make it difficult to remove the attached sponge for cleaning or disposal.
Thus, what is needed is a device for manipulating a sponge or other scrubbing implement that is designed to address and the aforementioned problems. Such a device would preferably assist a user in reaching and cleaning hard-to-reach locations and would feature a removable cleaning element that can be readily attached and detached.
Heretofore, as is well known in the media editing industry, there has been a need for an invention to address and solve the above-described problems. Accordingly it should now be recognized, as was recognized by the present inventors, that there exists, and has existed for some time, a very real need for a system and method that would address and solve the above-described problems.
Before proceeding to a description of the present invention, however, it should be noted and remembered that the description of the invention which follows, together with the accompanying drawings, should not be construed as limiting the invention to the examples (or preferred embodiments) shown and described. This is so because those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains will be able to devise other forms of the invention within the ambit of the appended claims.